


Five Times They Almost Realized and One Time They Did

by trascendenza



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: 100 word drabble, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments leading up to a tentative start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times They Almost Realized and One Time They Did

"You're too good for her, darn it," Jimmy slurred drunkenly just before passing out in his lap.

*

_He grew up when I wasn't looking,_ Clark thought wonderingly, watching swift fingers click the shutter.

*

"I need to test out this new lens. Mind helping me take her for a spin, Clark?"

*

_Just one more beer,_ he promised himself; they drank three more.

*

He'd looked a thousand times, but he couldn't resist pulling them out once more time, re-familiarizing himself with the shape of Superman's profile.

*

"Is this…" Jimmy stumbled, "a date?"

"If you want it to be."

Unspoken, they linked hands.


End file.
